User talk:Sasoriza/archives/7
__TOC__ questions about editting title I am wanting to edit the title to my page and am hoping you can help my page is Star Trek: Bruin 19-SFE, and I want to remove the SFE portion. Can you explain to me how to go about doing that? Thanks Kay -Andromedakay 22:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I've done this for Kay already, so you don't need to worry. Thanks :) --usscantabrian 22:31, 19 January 2008 (UTC) never mind.... someone else read the messege that I thought I was only leaving for you and editted the page for me instead of 'telling me how' as I requested. Sigh... Thanks anyway -Andromedakay 23:01, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Pics again... Sigh.. I have tried resizing the pic the way you said, but I'm apparently doing something wrong. Could you explain to me what it is I'm doing wrong and how to correct it? Oh and look over my new page for the USS Authority? http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Authority Thanks Kay -Andromedakay 01:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC) LOL Thanks I had finally figured out about the uploading of the pics and have gotten that part down, it's the resizing still that has confounded me LOL I have done the |200 behind the pics... but apparently it's not working for me. I'll keep trying till I figure out what it is I'm doing wrong, That's how I learn!! Thanks! Kay -Andromedakay 03:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Todd, why... ...are you taking things so personally these days? :From Talk:USS Livingston (NCC-34099): ::unless you want to get rid of 70% of the other starship articles while you're at it. There's no reason for that kind of talk, Tim. Did anyone say "Let's get rid of all the rest too?" I didn't mean anything by that, it wasn't an attack or anything of the kind. I simply meant that there are a lot of starship articles here that have the barest minimum of fan information (or none at all). But since they're here already and it's likely that someone would expand them in time, we shouldn't delete them only to re-add them later, especially since it would leave redlinks in most of the ship class templates. I wasn't trying to be snarky or anything. You seem to be a lot more touchy these days, and I'm wondering if it's something I did. --TimPendragon 23:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Or are you just ignoring me? You never responded to my opposition of Steve Tecklenberg (my own article) as featured article, or my questions about following the FA nomination policy, either... --TimPendragon 06:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Check Talk:Featured_article_nominations. --TimPendragon 06:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Main page quote Hey Todd! :-) Can you change the quote on the main page to include the series and episode reference? I guess it was missing from the page the nominator pulled the quote from, but I searched and it's from "Threads (Unity episode)." I already added the reference to the Archive. Thanks! :-) --TimPendragon 18:59, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Apparently over a year ago a user was deleted due to problems and I understand that he used Star Trek: Phoenix or something related. I am a new user, never been here before and my fan series is actually called Star Trek: Phoenix. I thought I would let you know so it doesn't become deleted. If you have any questions, please let me know. ---- Thanks for helping me out. Its only my third day on ST Expanded. -- Re: MA copies That sounds much more constructive then the random selection method I was working under. – 15:09, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Thanks for the quick fixes on my M'Kalek article! --Talon Lardner 16:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :NP. 16:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Your message "Re: Harry Potter tag" I apologize for my "vandalism" in regard to adding the "Category:Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk" tag to canon characters (Spock Jean-Luc Picard, etc.) I will limit such applications in the future to HP characters and non-canon ST characters, such as Starsa Taran. If you haven't already, please do me a favor and remove the "Category:Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk" tag from those that need it removed. -- Re: Harry Potter Several times over the last several weeks, I have had to delete the following from the article I created for the Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk version of Harry Potter: ''Star Trek: Paradigms'' continuity Service aboard the Enterprise On stardate 4202112.7, Potter, serving as an ensign at that time helped to stop the from destroying the in the mirror universe by magically entering the spirit realm and stopping 's onslaught of mystic deer by summoning his patronous and using it to kill all the sacred creatures in the mystic spirit forest. When Ferengi Troi (mirror) was aboard the Enterprise, she met Harry who fell in love with her soon after, causing Potter to become negligent in his duties. {Star Trek: Paradigms: "Glory Majesty Unity") Death Soon after his relationship with mirror Ferengi Troi he realised she was just using him to distract him so that she could sabotage the Enterprise. Troi then stabbed him in the back, killing him instantly - an empty death. (Star Trek: Paradigms: "Glory Majesty Unity") I would like to request some form of protection for this article.-SupremeBlisseyFan 20:19 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Why can't you two share the article? – 20:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm tempted to agree w/Jrofeta; as the article currently stands, it's just Harry Potter, and there can be more than one version/interpretation for different fan continuities, as there are for James Kirk, Spock, etc. If you look at those pages, they have their own separate subsections, and you can't claim ownership or exclusive usage of Harry Potter. The Paradigms bit is no more than a paragraph, which really isn't much for a separate article on its own. ::However, I can envision a fair argument in reverse for splitting it off, considering HP is popular and might get used by others in the future (though that's not the only reason). Creating a Harry Potter (Star Trek: Paradigms) article should be no problem, as that extension marks it as distinctly separate. My advice would be discuss it with the creator of the Paradigms material; I don't see why it should be a problem (and to include a disambiguation line on the current HP article which links to the other). There's an implication that the Paradigms guy has used HP in his stories (though to what extent I don't know since I've not read them), so maybe he has enough material for a separate article. If that fails, let me know. 06:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC)